Bad Memories Turn Into Nightmares
by MissyLove4Life
Summary: When Katniss leaves, she leaves behind a broken and hurt Peeta for someone else to fix. One-shot. PeetaxGale. Rated T, because I don't feel like anyone getting mad at me. R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

I sit there, frozen, as the reality of her words reach me.

" I'm leaving. I can't stand the thought of pretending to love you anymore."

Those are the words that she chooses to say to me, the night before we get married. I continue to stare blankly up at her. And she is looking down at me with hatred and uncaring in her eyes. I knew that it would take a while to convince her of things. Hell, it had taken three months after I proposed for a second time for her to finally agree. But I never thought that she would turn her back on me after all this time. I had fooled myself into believing that she loved me.

Finally, I stood up from my spot on the couch, and looked down at her. "Katniss, are you feeling alright? Listen, I understand if you get cold feet. I mean after everything we've been through it would only be natural, but this is going a bit far don't you think?" My eyes frantically searched her face for any sign that she didn't mean what she just said. The clenching of her jaw. The way her lips were pressed tightly into a thin line. That burning hatred in her eyes. I didn't understand, I thought that she loved me.

"Please Katniss, take a minute and think about this rationally," I reached out to caress her cheek, only to have my hand slapped away. She shook her head and told me that she had been thinking of this ever since she agreed to marry me six months ago. She knew what she wanted, and that was to be far away from me and District 12.

I stared unbelievingly as she walked over to the front door and grabbed a bag that was sitting next to it, that I had failed to notice before. Then, without so much as a glance back she walked out, slamming the door behind her. I stood there staring at the door for the rest of the night, praying that at any second she would walk back in, smile, and say that Haymitch wanted to play a pre-wedding joke on me, and had bribed her with lamb stew to take part in it, or something like that. But she never came back, never walked through that door again. She walked out of my life that day, never to return.(A/N: You all thought I was going to end it here didn't you? *evil smile*)

My eyes flew open, and I ran for the bathroom. After splashing about a gallon of cold water on my face, I looked into the mirror to see my blonde hair all messy from sleep and flying everywhere, and my blue eyes frantic and scared. I heard a movement from the bed, and felt two strong arms pull me into a bare chest. And that's when I felt the tears start to form in my eyes. My eyes now showed only embarrassment and shame in letting that memory/dream get to me again. The memory still plagued me, because even though I didn't love her anymore, I still cared for her like she was my sister.

"Shhhh," the voice of the man behind me whispered, while rubbing his hands up and down my arms soothingly, " it's alright. She's gone, she won't ever hurt you again. I promise."

I felt myself relaxing in his arms just like I did every time the memory of that night two years ago came to the front of my mind. Katniss was gone. I didn't love her. She didn't love me. Ever. I looked up into the soft, caring grey eyes that were staring at me through the mirror, and I smiled at Gale.

"I know," I said while tilting my head back to look straight at him, "You'll always protect me. I love you, Gale." He smiled down at me with amusement and love showing in his eyes.

"I love you too, Peeta," and with that said he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to my lips. I returned the kiss happily, and when we parted I let Gale lead me back to bed and pull me into his arms. I no longer cared about what happened two years ago, I cared about what was happening right now with me and Gale. And that was the last thought I had before drifting off into a dreamless sleep, with my lover's arms around me. Holding me protectively to his chest.

Soooo, what do you guys think? This is my first time writing a boyxboy fic, and I'm not sure how I did. You tell me, good or bad? Any reviews are welcome, even anonymous. Please review! Thanks for reading!


	2. NOTICE PLEASE READ

Hey guys! I saw how many people that have read this story and it made me so happy and I was smiling and I wanted to see if anyone had reviewed. And I saw that I got some reviews, and I was a little nervous to read them but I still did. I only have one thing to say to anyone who reviews. There is a big difference between constructive criticism, and being rude and uncalled for. Look at the summary, it clearly states what this story is about. If you don't like things like that, then don't read it. I understand and want you to tell me if my story is bad, or if I am a terrible writer. But saying those things simply because you don't like the pairing is hurtful. Maybe I am just being too sensitive, but it really hurt me when I read one of the reviews. I won't say which one, because that would be rude and I would turn some people against that person. Also, if you are reading this I want you to do something for me. Go to the Hunger Games Archive, and click the names Peeta and Gale as the two characters. See how many stories come up that are of the same idea that the two get together. Look at how many people reviewed and said they liked it. So if I'm being gross and perverted or whatever you think I am being, then you are calling the people that read and write these kinds of stories the same thing. You are one against hundreds. Next time you see a description that says a guy character with another guy, if you don't like what the story is going to be about, then don't read the story. That is all, and thank you to those who actually thought this story was good, and don't share the same homophobic thoughts. Because I'm sorry but that's what it sounded like you were being.


	3. PREQUEL NEWS AND POLL!

Hey everyone! First, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted this story and me. It really means a lot to me, and reading your reviews definitely made me think of what I could do to better my writing.

Second, almost all of the reviews basically said the same thing. You all want more of a background to the story. Now my original intent was for the readers to come up with their own background, but maybe that idea wasn't the greatest. So I am considering(not sure if it's definite just yet but it's leaning towards yes right now) creating a prequel of sorts as to how Peeta and Gale got together and what happened after Katniss left and what caused her to leave as well. So there might be a couple chapters from her point of view.

Third, the way for me to finally decide if I'm writing this prequel is all of you. There is a poll up on my profile and I'm hoping you will take the time to check it out. If there is anything you maybe want to see in the prequel, I am open to pretty much anything so all you need to do is review or send me a message.

Once more, thank you to everyone who has helped me and just plain boosted my confidence in this story. You guys really helped me when I started thinking that posting this story wasn't such a great idea. Bye everyone!


End file.
